


When You Say Nothing At All

by DisturbingVision



Series: Being Enough [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisturbingVision/pseuds/DisturbingVision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma confesses her love to Regina, but how does she react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Say Nothing At All

**Author's Note:**

> Try listening to When You Say Nothing At All when reading it's really good.

Emma wanted this day to be perfect. It had to be perfect, and if it was anything less than she didn't know how she’d face the coming morning. So far she’d been on ten dates with Regina, had spent Saturday nights at the mansion to spend the SUnday family days with the brunette and Henry, and to top it all off they’ve been sleeping together some nights and making out like teenagers any chance they got. However over the past five months Emma’s feeling had only grown tenfold for the woman she’d been falling for and was completely enamoured with. Inspecting herself in the mirror the Sheriff smiled feeling ready for the best day of her life so far. Grabbing her jacket off the bed and heading down the stairs where Mary Margaret and David waited they both smiled as she completely ignored then waving a goodbye over her shoulder as she made it out the door in record time.

Practically sliding across the hood of her bug Emma pulled the drivers door open plopping herself in the driver's seat starting the ignition putting the gear in drive and peeling away from the curb making her way to Mifflin St. By the time she got to the mansion she was ten minutes early. Moving out of her ‘monstrosity’ of a car the blonde walked up to the door intending on knocking but she froze before her fist made contact with the wood as the door opened to reveal a breathtaking picture. There stood Regina in the halo of the foyers light in skin tight black jeans that clung to her every curve and the dark purple blouse loosely fitted and unbuttoned enough to reveal the skinny strap tank top she wore underneath had Emma drooling with want and eyes burned with lust.

“I-I um,” she stuttered as dark eyes raked over her body with a sensual smirk planted on red lips. Deciding to go with her usual corny self Emma tried to save the situation, “Wow, if stars would fall every time I would think of you, the sky would soon be empty.”

Chuckling Regina moved closer to her date so Emma could feel her hot breath on her lips, “Really dear that’s the best you could do?”

Blushing Emma gave a small smile, “It’s true, besides could you do any better?”

Rising to the challenge the goddess of a woman stepped back her dark desirable eyes never leaving the blondes lighter ones, “Why don’t you come inside. I promise I won’t rip your heart out. Maybe.” she smiled as Emma closed the distance between them sweeping the Mayor up into the air before putting her down to continue the kiss. Soon the two were inside and Emma kicked the door shut before spinning and pinning the woman in her arms to it.

Removing her mouth pink lips descended on tan flesh sucking at her Queen’s pulse point Emma groaned as a jean clad thigh made its way between her legs, “Emma,” Regina gasped running her fingers through blonde locks and pulling the Sheriff closer.

Not wanting to never make it to the date she’d planned the blonde reluctantly pulled away resting her forehead against her lover’s breathing deeply, “As much as I love this and would be happy to simply stay here we’ve got a date to go on.”

Enjoying the feeling of having Emma pressed into her too much Regina simply pecked at pink lips making sure to press more into Emma’s center, “Or we could stay here and forget the date,” she suggested nipping at the blondes ear lobe knowing the effect it would have on her girlfriend.

“As much as I’m loving your devil mouth I can’t be a sinner today,” Emma created a small distance between them so as to not get caught up in what they were both wanting, “For alas I have made plans and we’ll be late if we don’t get going in the next…” she checked her watch, “three minutes so shall we?” she smiled opening the door for the woman of her dreams.

As Regina made her way to the bug Emma sprinted ahead to open the passenger door for the woman with a smile pecking her on the lips as she settled in and closed the door to make her way over to the drivers side. Once in Emma backed out of the driveway and began making their way towards the stables. It wasn’t any lie that Emma wasn’t the biggest fan of horses but Regina loved them so and in secret Emma had been practicing her riding for this moment. Pulling into the gravel drive Regina’s eyes went wide as she looked to her girlfriend, “Emma,” and in that one word, her name whispered from red lips, Emma knew she’d never love another as much as she did Regina. SImply smiling at the Mayor Emma got out of the car and opened the door offering a hand to help the brunette out.

Accepting the hand brown eyes did a sweep of the area they were the only people there and outside the stables was one horse black as night saddled and ready to go. But if there was only one that meant....,”Emma, what-”

A finger stopped her words as the blonde simply pulled her over to the horse, “Regina I’d like you to meet Rocky,” she smiled as Regina’s eyes widened in awe reaching out to pet the steed.

“He’s beautiful,” she whispered lost in the happiness of the moment, “but why is he the only one here?”

Patting Rocky on the neck Emma blushed, “Well we’re going to ride him the rest of the way to our destination aren’t we Rocky?” the ebony black horse nodded in agreement making Emma laugh and Regina stare in wonder at the ever growing Sheriff.

“Together?” she sounded worried knowing Emma didn’t like to ride.

Motioning for Regina to mount the horse Emma got on behind her looping her arms around Regina’s waist to grab the reins before whispering in her ear, “Yeah together, otherwise I wouldn’t be able to hold you like this,” she smiled as the brunette turned to give her a kiss before Emma spurred Rocky on.

As they rode through the winding path covered by trees little lights appeared in the distance along with a checkered blanket, picnic basket, and cooler all next to a stream. As they approached closer Regina took it all in. How the lights looked like fireflies dancing above them in the trees but forever still, and the sound of the stream giving a calm to the area. Emma being the first to dismount she grabbed Regina helping her down and walked her towards the blanket. Sitting down the blonde sat close to the brunette simply smiling at the look in the deep cognac eyes. Turning to meet veridian Regina grabbed the leather jacket pulling Emma in closer to crush their lips together. Pulling away the look of awe was still there but added to it was that of lust and something Emma knew was love.

Smiling in the silence Emma began to unpack their meal and grabbed a bottle of chilled wine from the cooler pouring each of them a glass before raising a toast, “To the most beautiful person and heart I know,” the Sheriff whispered pecking red lips before taking a drink of the wine. Following her girlfriends example Regina did the same and together they ate in the night. Occasionally they’d make small talk but mostly it was shy smiles and glances between them. When the time for dessert came Emma placed a hand on Regina’s forearm stopping her from moving. Looking into the dark pools she constantly finds herself lost in Emma sighs contently, she just had to get it out, “I love you.” and Regina goes still not knowing what to say but her eyes say it all.

Having already been ready to counter the Mayor’s stiffness pale hands grabbed at the brunette’s, “Regina I love you and It’s okay if you can’t say it just yet. Hell even if you never are able to say it I still know you do because I can see it in your eyes, and in the way I know you’ll be there to catch me whenever I fall. Sometimes things are best said without anything being said at all.”

Stunned speechless by Emma Swan of all people Regina could barely comprehend the words falling from soft lips. As she was about to deny anything though even after that speech she remembered how Emma had comforted her after her mother’s death and how she’d stood up to Snow and made sure Henry understood that not everything was as black and white as it seemed. Opening her mouth to say something anything Regina really tried but each time the words came no sound moved from her lips. So instead Emma looked so deeply into her eyes and there they both lost themselves in the other when Emma began to sing.

 

_It's amazing how you_

_Can speak right to my heart._

_Without saying a word_

_You can light up the dark._

_Try as I may, I could never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing._

 

She grabbed Regina by the hand pulling her closer till their bodies touched.

 

_The smile on your face_

_Lets me know that you need me._

_There's a truth in your eyes_

_Saying you'll never leave me._

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall._

_You say it best when you say nothing at all._

 

She began to whisk the brunette around the clearing never once looking away from her eyes and Regina just basked in the melody of her lover’s voice.

 

_All day long I can hear_

_People talking out loud ._

_But when you hold me near_

_You drown out the crowd ._

_Try as they may, they can never define_

_What's been said between your heart and mine._

 

By this time Regina was smiling something more beautiful than the sun on a cloudy day and tears were forming in her eyes.

 

_The smile on your face_

_Lets me know that you need me._

_There's a truth in your eyes_

_Saying you'll never leave me._

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall._

_'Cause you say it best when you say nothing at all._

 

Pulling Emma closer Regina buried her head in the blondes neck fisting the red leather in her hands as they swayed now to the soft voice in the air with Emma every now and then kissing the top of her head.

 

_The smile on your face_

_Lets me know that you need me._

_There's a truth in your eyes_

_Saying you'll never leave me._

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall._

_Cause you say it best when you say nothing at all._

_That smile on your face,_

_The look in your eyes,_

_The touch of your hand_

_Lets me know that you need me._

_The smile on your face,_

_The look in your eyes,_

_The touch of your hand_

_Lets me know that you need me._

 

When the song ended and Emma lifted her Queen’s head to meet her eyes tears trickled down tan cheeks. Kissing away each one the Sheriff smiled still holding Regina close. Smiling the brunette looked once more into the vastness of Emma’s eyes, “I love you too Emma,” she whispered before letting her head fall back onto Emma’s shoulder content to sway in her arms forever if she could.

* * *

Also if this fic didn't leave you dealing with a...

 

I don't know what will.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet and fluffy enough for ya? Anyway what did you think?


End file.
